When the Jonas Brothers Came To Town
by calliebee11
Summary: When Hannah and Lola meet the Jonas Brothers, and crushes are formed, will Hannah spill her secret? Even to Nick, the guy she likes?  Or will he figure it out on his own?  Does Joe like Lily?  Or does he like Lola?  Read and find out!
1. I Got Nerve

CHAPTER 1- I GOT NERVE 

"Bud! We got to go, I've got some very important people waiting in the recording studio!" Robby Ray Stewart yelled up the stairs.

Miley (dressed as Hannah) and Lily (dressed as Lola) stampeded down the stairs, "We're ready!"

"What takes you girls so long?" Robby Ray complained.

"Clothes!" Miley and Lily started their "why it takes us so long" routine and Robby Ray interrupted, "Okay, I get it! I get it, Jeez!"

He shook his head and they all climbed into the limo, as they went into the studio, Miley asked Lily, "Do I look okay?"

"You look like a million bucks, why do you care?" Lily retorted.

"It could be a cute VIP, or maybe TWO cute VIPs." Miley said, smiling. "Ooh, I catch your drift!" Lily said grinning.

"You don't have a clue." Miley said. "Not one." Lily answered. Miley rolled her eyes and said, "The VIPs could be cute boys!"

"Do you _GOT NERVE_!?!" Lily asked, in an announcer voice. "You bet I do! We haven't met and that's okay, cuz you will be asking for me one day!"

"Don't wanna wait in line, the moment is mine believe me!" Lily sang.

"Don't close your eyes, it's a chance worth taking!" Miley sang back.

They sang back and forth as they walked, and Miley confessed she was a little nervous.

"Miley, honestly, who do you think they're gonna be? The Jonas Brothers?" Lilly laughed, and Miley joined in.

They walked into the recording studio, smiling happily.

"Oh boy!" Lilly squeaked. Miley's jaw dropped.

"I don't got nerve." She whispered to Lilly.

The Jonas Brothers were recording their hit single S.O.S for the CD, Best Pop Hits 2007, Miley knew this because she had recorded Rockstar from her new Hannah Montana album for BPH07.

Then they saw Hannah, Joe and Kevin kept singing but Nick stopped. He just stared at Miley. She stared back.

Lilly waved her hand in front of Miley's face, "Hello??? Helllllooooo??? Smiley Miley, you there? MILEZ????"

"Dude! You totally missed your solo! And your back up vocals!!! Nick! Come back! NICCCCKKKK!" Joe said, looking at Nick.

Then Joe saw Lily and he got the same puppy dog look Nick did.

"Called Hannah!" Nick said, sort of in a trance.

"Called the cute one that I don't know yet!" Joe said.

"No fair! You! Whatever!" Kevin complained.

Nick bounded out of the studio and walked up to Miley (Hannah).

"Hi, I'm Nick." He said coolly. Then, "You're pretty." He barely noticed he had said it, because he was still sort of dazed.

"I'm Mi-.." Lily elbowed Miley. "Hannah! I'm Hannah!" Miley shook her head, she almost spilled her secret!

Lily saw Joe and looked at him with big eyes, Joe Jonas, the pop star from the Jonas Brother, whose picture was all over her walls was standing right in front of her, and smiling.

"I'm Joe." He said, sticking out his hand.

"I know," Lily almost smacked herself, what kind of a reply was that? "I'm Lil- Lola, I'm Lola."

Gosh, we're out of it, Lily thought, so much for _I got nerve! _

**The ending was kinda weid, but other then that what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? Message me! You know you want to!!**

**Love from Authorgirl818**


	2. If We Were A Movie

Chapter 2- If We Were A Movie 

Miley and Nick were staring at each other while Joe and Lily were staring at each other, and Kevin was looking at them with an amused look on his face. He took out his phone and took a picture of Nick looking at Hannah all dazed, and one of Joe looking at Lola all dazed. Blackmail, he thought wickedly, smiling.

"So, where do you live, Hannah?" Nick asked.

Miley gave him her address, she wondered why but didn't say anything. If he ever did come over, and she didn't look like Hannah she could just, ya know, say she was sleeping over, or something, or she could tell him. Nah!

As Miley and Lily rode home in the limo, they were still out of it.

"If we were a movie..." Miley sang, smiling to herself.

"You'd be the right guy…" Lily said quietly.

"and I'd be the best friend." Miley replied.

"that you'd fall in love with." Lily said, the girls both sighed.

"I think I'm in love." Both girls whispered, then giggled.

At The Jonas Brother's Limo…

"Hannah, she's so amazing! I think I love her. She's like different than everybody else, I don't know, I think, I'm confused, I think I like her." Nick went on and on, he couldn't stop, she was sooo amazing.

"Shut up, dude! I need to talk about Lola." Joe said.

"Age difference!" Nick shuddered, and then laughed as Joe just went on, unfazed.

"Both of you shut up, if you talk any more about Hannah and Lola, I'll barf." Kevin pointed his finger at his throat.

"Is this love? I think I love Lola." Joe said, smiling randomly.

Kevin pretended to choke, and barf into Joe's backpack.

At "Hannah's" house…

"Are you sure you want to do this, dude?" Kevin asked, setting up the equipment.

"Absolutely." Nick said, defiantly. 

"Alright, let's go."

They started playing, and were into a love song, Nick had actually written.

Inside the house…

Miley heard it, and grabbed her wig, adjusted it, and then went out onto her balcony (I don't care if she doesn't have one in the show, she does in my fanfic… --Authorgirl818)

She gasped, then blushed, then tried to keep standing up, as her knees went weak. She smiled widely, and called Lilly, but she called her Lola. Lilly put on her wig and came to the balcony.

She gasped, and smiled. Joe winked at her, smiling, as he sang his backups. Lilly grinned at Miley than frowned.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Lily asked, nervously twirling a strand of hair.

"Yeah, I'm just happy, and so, so surprised." Miley giggled, as the tears slid down her pink cheeks.

The song ended, and Miley and Lilly clapped and squealed quietly. Nick, grabbed something out of the shadows.

Miley glanced at Lily, and mouthed, 'WHAT IS IT?' Lilly shook her head and shrugged.

"A ladder?" Miley said, laughing.

He put it up against the wall to the balcony, and started climbing. "I, I, I gotta go- I mean, I, think, I- I just…" Nick stuttered, helplessly.

He leaned in and kissed her quickly, then slid down the ladder, and grabbed his equipment, and ran. Joe smiled at Lily, but then blushed. He ran out to with his equipment, too.

Kevin looked around, confused. He looked up at Lily and Miley and then shrugged, rolling his eyes.

They laughed. "Bye, Kevin!" They called.

He waved back, and grinned.

Suddenly Miley started laughing loudly. "What?" Lily asked. "Listen." Miley said.

"WAIT UP! GUYS I KNOW YOU'RE EMBARASSED, BUT COULD YOU WAIT A MINUTE???" Kevin's voice rang out in the silence.

AWWW, What dya think? Chic Flic major right? LOL! Everybody's wanting a new chapter, so here it is. Took long enough right?

Authorgirl818


	3. The Best of Both Worlds

Chapter 3- The Best of Both Worlds 

At School the Next Day…

"OHMYGOSH!!!!" Ashley and Amber squealed. They stopped to do the "ooh, sss" thing, and then said, "THE JONAS BROTHERS ARE HERE! THEY'RE GONNA GO TO SCHOOL HERE!"

Jake huffed and then said, "No worries everyone, I won't embarrass them, I won't make them look bad!" No one listened.

When Nick came in, every girl (including Miley, ahem) screamed, and Nick jumped and stumbled into Joe.

This time Lily screamed softly, and said, "Hey Joe."

The girls scoffed and said, "Joe, I love you!"

"Hey, Lills." He said, grinning, and winking.

"Uh! Excuse me! ARGH!" the girls all looked annoyed and slumped into their seats.

When Kevin came in, Mr. Corelli screamed, and so did basically everyone else. He jumped, but then said, "I'm sitting in on the class. Sorry, Mr. Corelli!"

"Sure, it's okay! I mean Mr. Corelli, I mean, I'm Mr. Corelli, and I, I love you!" He squealed.

Nick smiled at Miley, and said, "You look awfully familiar."

"Yeah, well." Miley grinned, but then stopped, remembering he liked Hannah, not Miley.

"You got a girlfriend?" Oliver asked.

"No, but I think I like someone."

"Who?" Miley said breathily.

"Hannah Montana!" He said, sheepishly.

"Seriously?" Oliver glanced at Miley, grinning stupidly.

"Shut up Oliver!" Miley hissed.

"Say What?" Nick asked.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Miley stuttered, blushing.

"This is so confusing! I mean, the best of both worlds? I like him and he likes half of me, and maybe all of me! I don't, just, I am so wrong! What was I thinking?" Miley said, looking to Lilly for advice.

"Huh?" Lilly grinned happily.

"Hello?? What should I do?" Miley asked, practically snapping at her best friend. 

"Well, I think-…" Lilly started.

"Not moving to Peru!" Miley said.

"Well, then, I got nothing!" Lilly pouted.

At The Jonas House…

"I just realized who that girl Miley reminded me of!" Nick exclaimed.

"Who, dude?" Kevin asked.

"Hannah Montana! That's why I feel like I like her too, like I like Miley as much as I like Hannah! That's got to be it! MILEY is HANNAH! In a wig or something!"

"That's so amazing- ha, you're nuts!" Joe scoffed.

"No seriously, The best of BOTH WORLDS, in real life, I'm JUST LIKE YOU? I mean it makes sense!"

"Dude are you sure?" Kevin said, pulling a strand of his hair.

"Positive!"

"Well, talk to her at school! If she laughs in your face and hates you, it's not my fault!" Joe laughed.

At School the Next Day…

Miley tried to avoid Nick, he kept looking at her strangely and it was creeping her out, no matter how much she liked him.

"I know who you are." He said once to her. "Uh, Miley?" She said, hoping he didn't mean, Hannah.

"No the other side of you."

"What do you mean? I love that song! I sing- I mean Hannah Montana- I mean I sing her songs all the –…" She had stuttered.

Miley shuddered just remembering the weird conversation.

"Lilly, I think, I think Nick knows about the other side of me!" Miley cried to her best friend during Lunch.

"What do you mean?" Lilly stared blankly at her.

"Hannah Montana?" Miley pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I love her!" Lilly said.

"NO ME! I mean the Hannah side of me!" Miley said, rolling her eyes again.

"Your eyes are gonna so get stuck that way!" Lilly laughed.

"ARGH!" Miley screeched. Half the cafeteria looked at her, and she blushed, "Uh, bad grade, carry on!"

"WAIT! Nick knows that you're… you? The other you?" Lilly said, in a hushed whisper.

"YES YOU DING DONG!" Miley softly exclaimed.

Nick came over, and sat down. All the girls in the cafeteria sighed, and Miley started to ramble, "Hi, Nick! See about earlier, what were you talking about? I mean, the other side of me? I mean what would you think? I have an alter ego or something?! HA! I mean, I'm not a popsar or anything! Why would you think that?"

Nick looked at her. He took a breath and leaned in very close to her, "I know. I know about everything, and I know that you're," he glanced around to see if anyone was listening, "Hannah Montana."


	4. One in a Million

Chapter 4- One in a Million 

Miley gaped at him, then summened all her courage, and said something she really didn't want to say, but she had to keep her secret, "How could you act like you know me? You don't know me- you just wanna pick me up by flattering me!"

Miley was so hurt and angry that someone had found out that a tear slipped down her cheek.

"No, I really believe it, and you know it's right too, right, Hannah?" Nick pressed on.

"Leave me alone." Miley whispered.

"Go away, Jonas!" Lily snapped, putting her arm around Miley, "You've done enough."

"Let me explain, I'm going to Hannah's house at eight tonight, and she'll know what to do." He said, standing, and walking off, his eyes showing hurt feelings.

"I feel horrible. I shouldn't have been so rude. I love him, but I hate myself, because I lied to him." Miley said, "I can't NOT tell him, I'll explain everything to him tonight."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, blinking, she couldn't believe it, Miley was telling someone else, but she knew Miley would do what was right.

"Yeah." Miley said, wiping her face with the back of her hand, "I'm sure."

LATER… at HANNAH'S house…

Nick rang the doorbell, he was sweating, he felt like the flowers he had brought were drooping, he made her CRY.

You had to be a real jerk to make a girl cry, you had to really freak her out or hurt her to make her cry.

Miley answered the door, "Come on in, look, I'm sorry I freaked out, it's just, no one's figured it out before, and I couldn't believe it."

"It's cool, here, we can talk in your room?" Nick handed her the flowers.

Miley lifted the flowers to her face, and buried her face in them, she giggled.

"What?" He asked, nervously.

"No one's ever figured out something so obvious, and then, I get all surprised when someone does!"

Miley lead Nick to her Hannah closet, and he looked around, and smiled, "We're in the biggest closet I've ever been in."

"Thank you." Miley said, "Do I get a prize?" In for a penny, out for a pound, she thought…

"Yea," he leaned in… and they kissed, something sweet, and innocent, but filled with meaning.

"That was a heck of a prize." Miley said.

"Shyea, it was!" Nick said, "Can I have a prize for giving it to you?"

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "That's all?" he whined.

"You're not ready for the rest of the prize, you couldn't handle it." She flirted.

He laughed, "Try me."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

The Next Day…

Miley woke up and stretched, and smiled, she had kissed Nick Jonas and she might be his girlfriend by the end of the day, her smiled widened.

She ran downstairs after getting dressed in a great outfit, her hair looked amazing, as did her make up. She sang, "Oh! What a beautiful Morning!!! Don't you just love Fridays, I do! I can't wait to get to school!!!" She ran outside, skipping and jumping.

Robby Ray looked at Jackson, "It's a boy."

"A hot one." Jackson said back.

"We shouldn't know that. I mean, we shoudn't have those instincts, those are girl instincts." Robby Ray grimaced.

"That's how you know? HA! Dude, that's sad. You have lost your man-ness! I spied on her last n- never mind. I mean, I have those instincts too! Ha… uh… Yeah." Jackson laughed nervously, and darted out of the house.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Miley sat next to Lily, her face glowing. Lily glanced at her, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Only, Nick Jonas and I are dating!" she smiled, beaming.

"No! Really? No! Wait. You're moving to Peru?" Lily scratched her head.

"NO! I'm staying right here in Malibu, so I can stay with my BF- Nick Jonas." Miley rolled her eyes.

"WAIT! You're dating Nick Jonas?" Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh, sweet niblets!"

FIVE REVIEWS TO UPDATE! LOVE YALL! THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!!!!

AUTHORGIRL818


	5. Rock Star

Chapter 5- Rockstar

Hannah Montana climbed into her limo, Lola chattering nonstop, about everything. She especially was freaking out about her dedicating the song, One in a Million, to Nick Jonas.

When Hannah climbed into the limo, she stopped, when she saw a shadowed figure in the corner.

"Uh, Lola…" She said, looking back, a little scared.

"NICK! I thought you weren't coming." Hannah cried, smiling.

"Joe?" Lola asked, seeing another figure in the background.

"The one and only." Joe grinned at Lola. She was cute.

"Where's Kevin?" Hannah asked, closing the door to the limo.

"He said he didn't want to see Joe play kissy face with Lola." Nick said, laughing.

"Say what?!" Lola exclaimed, blushing fiercly.

Joe's cool look vanished and his face started to turn red as well, "He didn't say that! Shut up Nick!"

"Ha, ha, uh, so, uh, Miley, when are ya moving to Peru?" Lola stuttered.

"Miley's moving to Peru?" Nick scratched his head.

"No! Calm down Lola! You should tell them now." Miley said.

"Tell us what, Lola?" Joe asked, nervously.

"That my name's not Lola Luffningal, or whatever. I'm Lilly. Lilly Truscott." She said, quietly, and then took off her purple wig.

Joe's jaw dropped.

Nick just smiled, "I knew it."

"Yeah right." Miley said, kissing his nose.

"Hey now, I'm still here." Joe said, covering his eyes.

"Then kiss the other girl in the limo, stupid." Nick said, pulling Miley into another kiss.

"Shut up, Nick." Joe said, his face reddening.

"You're just scared." Nick said, kissing Miley on the nose.

"Yeah sure." Joe said, and grabbed Lilly by the shoulders and kissing her.

"Whoa."

Sorry it took me so long! Tell me what y'all think! Merry Christmas!

Happy Christmas and other Holidays from Authorgirl818


	6. Find Yourself in You

Chapter 6- Find Yourself in You 

Miley gave Nick a hug, "Thanks for helping me set this up, I knew it would work."

Lilly walked into the Jonas house, confusion written across her face, "Miley? Where are you? Nick? I thought you told me to meet you here. Hello?"

"Lilly?" a voice asked.

"ACK!" Lilly jumped about a foot into someone's waiting arms.

It was pitch black, and Lilly was trembling hard.

"Lilly, calm down, it's Joe! It's JOE! Calm down!"

"Joe?" Lilly twisted in his arms, "Sorry. Miley told me to meet her in here, and no one showed."

"That's weird. Well, do you want to go the fair? It's in town today. Oh, oops, sorry." He put her down, his face reddening slightly.

"Sure! Let's go." Lilly said.

"So, have you ever been to the Malibu California Fair, before?" Lilly questioned.

"Nope, well yeah, once, we performed here, but we didn't get to do anything." Joe said, "I had wished we had though."

"Hey, let's go on the Scream Roller Coaster, you know it goes straight up, then straight down at like 100 miles per hour!" Lilly exclaimed, grabbing Joe's hand and pulling him to the roller coaster.

The coaster went up, straight, and Lilly was shaking, when it got to the top and stopped, Lilly grabbed Joe's hand.

As it fell, both teens screamed loudly, and then the roller coaster was over.

"Oh, a photo booth! We HAVE to go in it!" Joe said, pulling Lilly into the booth.

The first three pics were one normal, two silly, but the last one Joe kissed Lilly full on the mouth.

"I like the last one best!" Joe said.

"Me too." Lilly agreed, giggling, then blushing slightly.

The rest of the day was as fun as the morning, and when Joe dropped Lilly off at her house, he smiled, and kissed her goodnight, "Here's my cell phone number, call me, I'd love to do this again."

"Sure. Here's mine." Lilly's scribbled her address on the back of Joe's hand.

"Oh, sure, write on MY hand. Well here." Joe grabbed Lilly's hand, and wrote:

I BELONG TO JOE JONAS

"Yea, sure." Lily said, but her cheeks were red.

One more kiss.

Sorry for the short chapter!!!

--Callie


End file.
